


A Late Shift

by FantasyFreak6



Category: H2OVanoss Vanlirious
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak6/pseuds/FantasyFreak6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious finally gets off from work, walking out to his car he thinks he's alone..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Shift

Hey guys! I meant to write this sooner, but I just started college! That's been keeping me busy along with work and art. I will try to write more and upload sooner, anyway hope you enjoy;3 

"Ugh finally!" Delirious said as he locked the doors to the shop he works at. Walking out to the parking lot being the only one there. He unlocks his car and take off his work shirt, reveling a tight grey tank underneath. He throws the shirt in the back seat when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

Lips pressed hard against his, he eyes wide open, dropping the keys on the ground. With it being late and dark he can't quite make out who it is until the stranger speaks. "I missed you today" delirious recognized the voice allowing him to relax, Evan looking at him with sad but hungry eyes. "I missed you to babe, but they made me close tonight" Evan didn't seem to care, he was just happy to finally have what he wanted in front of him. 

"Let's play!" Evan said quickly then pushing delirious against the car and pressing hard against his lips, forcing his tough inside, wanting to feel every part. Delirious let out a moan when he felt Evans tongue exploring his mouth. Evan forced his knee between the other male, applying pressure where delirious likes. He jumped at the touch, grabbing hard on to Evans shoulders as he started rocking his knee in all directions. Evan wanting to tease delirious for making him wait so long, applied more pressure and pushing him harder against the car. 

Delirious trying to lift himself up, "Ev..Evan we have a bed..you know" Evan didn't seem to care while biting Delirious's neck. Evan took his hands onto Delirious's waist punching him down harder onto him knee. Almost have the breathe knocked out of him, delirious grabbed Evans biceps with a strong grip while resting the crown of his head on top of the car. "Fuck..Evan" he said panting already as both of them growing hard. Evan took one of his hands and grabbed Delirious's hard cock wanting to tease him more, wanting him to beg for it. 

Delirious started to whimper while Evan started to squeeze and rub him. "Eva..." 

"Beg for it" Evan said tightening his grip and pushing his knee up until his foot wasn't touching the ground anymore. He went in and bit down hard on Delirious's shoulder. Gripping his teeth and hands he knew he would have to beg, "plea..please Evan! I need.." 

"Need what?" Evan asked forming an evil smirk. 

"I want you..need you inside me!...please" he begged trying to make since. The excitement was too much. Evan still marking delirious, smiled and pleased with what he was hearing. He lowered his knee, grabbed delirious belt and pulled him close their noses touching. "Then get undressed and turn around" 

"..wait here?! In the middle of a parking lot at 12:30am" delirious questions. Ignoring him Evan ripped Delirious's belt off and gave him a serious and demanding look. Doing as told he threw his pants off and turned around. Hoping no one would see them. Evan removing his pants as well, started rubbing his own hard self between Delirious's butt. Putting his hand in front of Delirious's face "I didn't bring any lube, so unless you want to be fucked dry you better make them nice and wet" with that being said, delirious started licking Evans fingers. Leaning harder against delirious Evan starting sucking on his shoulders and back neck.

Making sure to get every part wet, delirious licking every inch of Evans hand and fingers. "You ready babe?" Evan asks pulling his fingers towards delirious hole. Placing a finger at the entrance, delirious felt butterflies in his stomach, wanting this so badly. 

Evan inserting a finger, leaning back over nibbling at Delirious's ear. Letting out a low moan Evan inserts another finger, taking his time making sure to still tease him. 

"Please..p..Evan..I need you!" Delirious voice shaking at the excitement of the situation. Twisting and turning his fingers while sucking on his shoulder, delirious backing up against Evans fingers wanting to feel more. "No no" Evan said sliding his fingers out a little bit "you made me wait, so know you have to" taking his other hand pushing delirious hard against the car. Delirious swallowed hard, placing his hand on top of the car resting his head on them. Inserting another finger, delirious felt his legs grow weak and his stomach quivered. Biting into his own arm trying not to yell at the top of his lungs. 

Evan feeling Delirious's spot he pressed hard against it, taking him by surprise delirious grew his head back and arching forward yelling Evans name. Evan taking his other arm wrapping it tight around Delirious's waist, pulling him closer. Delirious grabbing Evans arm nearly digging his nails into him, eyes shut tight and gripping his teeth not wanting to yell out again. 

"Evan..please for the love of god..fuck me..please I need you..wa..want you! Please!!" 

Satisfied with hearing this Evan whispered into his ear, "good boy, now get ready" rubbing his fingers against the spot a few more time, he finally removed his fingers. Rubbing the remains on his own hard self. Hissing with pleasure, he slowly inserted himself feeling the tightness and heat around him. Leaning himself against delirious "you ready babe?" He asked delirious turned his head, "I'm always ready for you" kissing each other. Evan slowly pushed his hard cock inside. Placing his hands on Delirious's waist making sure to take his time. Delirious throwing his head back on Evans shoulder. 

Evan started to nip at Delirious's neck, while starting to thrust faster. "You feel so damn good" Evan said. Shutting his eyes enjoying the moment. With one arm wrapped out Delirious's waist, Evan took his other hand and starting to stroke delirious, knowing he needed it. A deep breath escaped from his mouth as Evan started to play with him, "fuck...you always know..what gets me hard..so..fast." 

Evan started to thrust faster, feeling the pressure building up inside him. Delirious could feel it to, moaning with every thrust. Both knowing they're on the verge of cumming. 

"I..I'm close" Evan said thrusting faster, hitting Delirious's spot every time. 

"Ah..me too!" Delirious called out. 

Evan tightens his grip on delirious, jerking him off faster. He bites down hard on Delirious's neck and gives himself one last thrust, delirious could feel the warmth fill up his insides. Slowing down his thrust, Evan jerking delirious off faster then before. Shutting his eyes tight delirious leans his head back and yells and he cums hard, going on the side of his car. 

They both out of breath, delirious puts all his weight against his car, Evan laying on him, they're both covered in sweat and both feeling satisfied. 

Evan leans in and rests his chin of Delirious's shoulder, "I love you" he said kissing delirious on the cheek. "I love you to" he says back resting his head against Evans. Evan taking his dick out if delirious, they both give each other a soft kiss. 

Both cleaning themselves up (and the side of the car) Evan turning delirious around till their noses are touching again, "wanna head home and go another round?" "Fine by me! But this time, I'm on top" both giving each other a kiss until next time.


End file.
